The present invention generally relates to a power semiconductor module having a plurality of semiconductor arrangements lying opposite one another in pairs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power semiconductor module having a plurality of semiconductor arrangements which are arranged on interconnects and connected in parallel to one another having substantially adjacent, band-shaped lead conductors parallel to one another and connected to the interconnects.
A power semiconductor module is generally known, for example, such as that disclosed in European Patent 0 427 143 and in German Utility Model G 9203000. In these devices, the power semiconductor module includes parallel, band-shaped lead conductors lying close to one another to reduce the inductance of the module. For example, the module disclosed in European Patent Application 0 427 143 shows a symmetrical structure having four semiconductor arrangements.
With such a structure, however, the plurality of semiconductor arrangements, for example six or more, must be connected in parallel to one another for high currents of, for example, 1000 A and above. In known modules, the paths from the semiconductor arrangements to the lead conductors are of different lengths given, for example, six or more semiconductor arrangements connected in parallel to one another. As a result, the asymmetry within the modules restricts the usable range of current and voltage of the individual semiconductor arrangements since electrical properties of the module are determined by the semiconductor arrangement having the highest parasitic inductance.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved power semiconductor module having improved electrical properties.